PhD in Badass
by Beast is Beautiful
Summary: Morgana gets sick while she's out with Arthur one day and Morgause takes care of her. AU and Modern times, No incest


**Title:** Morgause – PhD in being a BAMF and a Softie  
**Rating:** PG-13 (For mentions of sex and mild cursing)  
**Pairing:** Morgana/Morgause (no incest) mentions of Merlin/Arthur, Gwen/Katie, past Gwen/Morgana Arthur/Morgana friendship/family,  
**Spoilers: **AU; Spoiler's for Season 3, episode "Crystal Cave"

**Summary**: "'You're going to take care of me?' Morgana asked in disbelief, a laugh still in her voice. "So?" Morgause said, raising an eyebrow and cocked a hip, daring Morgana to say something." Extremely Fluffy.

**Disclaimer **I don't own the Merlin characters or Katie McGrath, man I wish I owned Katie McGrath

It was all Arthur's fault. Every time he visited, he insisted that he and Morgana had sibling-bonding time. You could say that it was Morgana's fault for moving away from Ireland to America for an abroad study, met Morgause, and never left, but she liked saying it was Arthur's fault.

Morgana had lived in Ireland with her single mother, who was Irish, until she was 16 and her mother died. She was sent to live with the only relative she had, her 18-year-old brother, who was living in England and was a legal adult. She didn't like him at first. She felt that he was the reason that she never got attention from the father they shared. Then she met best friends Gwen and Merlin. As she became closer to the two, she saw Merlin and Arthur fall in love and saw a change in Arthur. He became least arrogant and childish. He became sweeter and kinder, but still kept his light teasing side. For a while, she thought she liked Gwen but she soon realized Gwen wasn't the one from her and they remained best friends. Gwen had met another Irish girl, named Katie and they were now married. Arthur and Merlin were still going strong and Arthur and Morgana took turns visiting each other every two months.

So when Arthur visited this year, he wanted to go to an amusement park. It was his last day there so he insisted they went alone. Morgause didn't mind and had stayed home coming up with ideas for the show she wrote for. It was in the middle of the fall, but Morgana didn't expect to be out late, so she just dressed in a long sleeve shirt.

What she didn't expect is Arthur getting hyped up on cotton candy and dragging her on every single ride that they could get on. Finally around six, she tried to convince him to go home. She just wanted to go home and curl up on the couch with Morgause, but Arthur told her that he would buy more cotton candy if she didn't go on one more ride with him. Not wanting him to mentally scar any little kids at the hotel (he would only make the mistake of staying at Morgana's house once, he didn't want to know how loud his little sister could make another girl scream or how good she was with her tongue either) she agreed to go on the ride. So he dragged her onto the biggest ride in the park, which happened to be a water ride. He got in the front and not wanting to sit with a stranger, she followed. So that's why she found herself walking across an amusement park, because the ride had been at the very back, soaking wet. Her hair was dripping and she was shivering. "I am really sorry, Morgan." Arthur said, still bouncing a little. "Just get in the car and drive, Arthur. And don't call me Morgan!"

Arthur had managed to get her home alive with just getting one ticket. He'd been speeding and pulled over. After getting the ticket, he had made sure to drive literally fifteen miles under the speed limit. So after dinner, they got home around ten. Don't even get her started about when he pulled out of the parking lot of the restaurant and for a second, he'd forgotten that in America people drive on the _right _side of the road. She thought she would never see her girlfriend and her home again.

When she got home, she found Morgause on the coach, watching TV. She closed the door. "Hey, baby." Morgause said, pulling Morgana into her. Morgana just kissed her in reply. She sighed, nestling against her. Morgause began to run her fingers through Morgana's dark locks. Morgana was beginning to relax then Morgause spoke. "Why is your hair wet?" Morgana groaned. "I hate Arthur!" She mumbled against her neck. She heard Morgause's beautiful laugh and all she felt like doing was shooting her a weak glare and a pout.

The next morning she expected to be on the couch or knowing how Morgause slept, on the floor. Surprisingly though, she woke up in an empty bed. She frowned. She felt like complete and utter hell and wanted to cuddle with Morgause. Don't judge her, she likes to snuggle as much as the other things that Morgause's body is good for. She finally pulls herself out of bed and into the bathroom. She takes one look at herself and shudders. Her face looked red and her nose looked as puffy as it felt. She glances at her contacts and immediately reaches for her glasses. She takes in her clothes and wonders how Morgause successfully got her shirt and jeans off without waking her. She just grunts at herself, thinking her girlfriend is a little bit magical, and pulls on a huge t-shirt from what she'd dubbed the pajama drawer.

The smell of coffee hits her as soon as she reaches the bottom of the stairs. She shuffles into the kitchen, ignoring the blonde and moving towards her goal. As she's pouring herself a cup of coffee, she hears Morgause sit her own cup, which probably has chocolate milk in it, down. She turns when she feels a cool, soft hand on her forehead. She takes a sip of her drink, leaning into the touch and Morgause moves her hand to Morgana's cheek. "Morgana." She lifts her eyes up to meet Morgause's worried chocolate eyes. "You feel hot." If it had been any other day, she would've asked her if she looked it too, but she didn't feel like it. Morgause took the cup from her hand. She put it on the counter behind her, stopping Morgana from getting it. "No, you feel like you have a fever and I won't be able to tell if you really do if your mouth is warm from coffee."

"Morgause!" She whines and Morgause smiles a little, finding their thermometer. "Here." She handed it to her, turning it on. Morgana pouted and she leaned it, kissing it away. Morgana felt good enough to grin into the kiss, then slipped it into her mouth. Morgause watched her, drinking some of her chocolate milk. After a few moments the thermometer beeped and she glanced at the number. "What is it?" Morgana showed her, getting her coffee back. Morgana barely has time to get a small sip before "Come on, you're going back to bed." Morgana shook her head, setting the cup down. "I have to get to the theater. Got a big play coming up and Leon needs my help." She protested sleepily. Morgause tucked some of Morgana's hair behind her hair and cupped her check. "Leon will understand; you obviously have a fever and a cold. As you said, you have a big play and need to get better as soon as possible, love." Morgana glanced at the glass and then nodded. "Carry me?" She asked, softly. Morgause smiled. "Whatever you want." Morgause wrapped her arms around the black haired girl and lifted her up, Morgana wrapping her legs around Morgause's waist and laying her head down. It took Morgause a minute to get up the stairs since they were almost the- same height and the same weight. Morgause finally made it into their room and sat her down on huge bed. She covered Morgana covered her up, laying a few of their many pillows around her. "You lay here," She tucked the covers around her a little. "And rest. I'm gonna go get you some food and I'm going to take care of you today." Morgana tried to kept a straight face, because Morgause had _that _look on her face. Morgana had seen _that _look before and nothing good usually came of it. It was Morgause's determined face that was cute until she ended up killing someone. Or their pet turtle. Morgana laughed which quickly turned into a cough. Morgause frowned. "What's so funny?"  
"You're going to take care of me?" Morgana asked in disbelief, a laugh still in her voice. "So?" Morgause said, raising an eyebrow and cocked a hip, daring Morgana to say something. Morgana shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing." Morgause wasn't the motherly type. She was sweet and kind girlfriend, but was more of the type to beat up someone that said anything about Morgana or their relationship. Don't get her wrong, she loves Morgause and that's one reason she loves her, but Morgause likes to think that she's the total badass. So Morgana just lays back and watches her walk out of their room and disappear downstairs.

Morgana doesn't know when she falls asleep, but soon she's dreaming of England. It's so weird; it's a real memory, but everything is sharper and clearer than when she just imagines it. It's when she got off the airplane and she's holding what few bags she has. She's walking and scanning the crowd for the brother she's never met, just seen pictures. Suddenly, someone walks straight into her or the person walks into her, she can't tell. All she knows is the person is cursing and she scrambles to pick up her bags. "I'm so sorry." Morgana mumbled, not looking up at the woman. She hears the person stop ranting and Morgana's heart is pounding and she's so scared because she was raised in a small town outside of Dublin, never venturing into the city that sat on her horizon. The airport is the busiest place she's ever been in. And she's alone. She goes to reach for her last bag and feels a warm hand on hers. She'd never been able to remember this part of the memory and could never remember the woman's face. All she remembered was that she was beautiful. Morgana's eyes followed the hand to an arm and the arm to a body. Then she's looking up at the stranger. The woman looks a year or two older than her. She was staring at Morgana, mouth slightly open and her brown eyes were filled with her unspoken apology and confusion. Morgana's phone went off, making them snap out of their trance. Morgana moved her hand from the blonde's to find her phone. She reads the text from her brother, telling her that he was there. Out of her peripherals, she sees the woman picking up her bag. Morgana stands up and gently takes it from her. "Thank you." Something flickers on the other woman's face and she looks deep in thought, like she wants to say something. "Yeah, you're welcome." She says, unsure of herself. Morgana hears her name being called and looks up to see her brother waving at her from a distance. She turns back and the blonde is gone.

Morgana wakes, hearing a crash from downstairs and hears the all too familiar string curses. Morgana sits up, trying ever so hard to remember the woman's face. It dawns on her when there is another string of curses and she smiles. She turns over, pushing away one of the many pillows her girlfriend surrounded her with. She pulls the clock closer; her glasses had been taken off her. She realizes she's been sleeping for three hours. Then she remembers Morgause said she would cook. _Morgause _had been cooking for _three hours_. Morgana untangles her body from the covers. The cold air hits the bare skin of her legs and shoulders where the shirt is hanging off her. She grabs one of their housecoats from the hook behind the door, wrapping it snuggly around her. She begins walking down the stairs, sighing contently as the smell of Morgause hits her nose. The housecoat must be hers. Morgana muses in her head.

She steps off the last step and onto the tile of their kitchen. Morgause is in some of Morgana's old clothes and had she been feeling better, Morgana would've taken Morgause on the kitchen island. She made her way over the English girl, who wasn't paying any attention. Morgana got closer, peering over Morgause's shoulder. The thing that Morgause was swearing at, and was obviously at war with was Ramen noodles. Morgause turned the eye off, moving the pot full of noodles that looked kind of weird to the side. She sighed, pushing some of her hair back. Seeing her frustration, Morgana decided it was time to make herself known, because their little puppy was cowering in the corner and Morgana didn't want a repeat of the turtle. She wrapped her arms around Morgause waist, slipping her hands under the faded t-shirt to rest on the toned stomach. She felt Morgause flinch, then relax into her touch. Morgause laid her head back. "You're supposed to be resting." She mumbled. "And I'm supposed to be making lunch." Morgana pressed a soft kiss to her neck, knowing if she did have a cold, kissing Morgause would just make them both sick. "Technically it would be dinner." Morgause lifted her head up to look at the oven clock. She groaned and Morgana nestled her head into the blonde waves. "I'm a horrible girlfriend." Morgana placed another kiss to her neck. "No, you're not. What was horrible was when you cussed me out in the airport." Morgause let out a surprised laugh. "That was you?" Morgana nodded. "See, I'm a bad person!" Morgana sighed and turned Morgause around. "First off, shut up. Secondly, order some pizza or take out and we can rest together and have a Glee marathon or something. And I'll even let you take credit." Morgause smiled, placing a hand on Morgana's cheek, then walked into the living room. Morgana followed, watching as Morgause spoke on the phone, already knowing what kind of pizza Morgana liked. While she talked, Morgana went up stairs and found a pair of fuzzy sleep pants and took off the housecoat. She walked back downstairs to find Morgause lying on the couch, watching some show. Morgana walked over, laying down in the small space Morgause had created for her. She laid her head on her shoulder, Morgause wrapping her other arm loosely around her waist. "What is this?" She asked, watching as a woman talked to another who sat on the floor, smoking and looking depressed. "The Queen, some British show."

"Don't you think those two girls look like us?"  
"If I had black hair, that would totally be us." The non-smoking mentioned their Mummy and Morgana coughed. "Ew! They're sisters!" She managed between coughs. She heard Morgause laugh, felt it vibrating through the blonde's chest and into Morgana's back. Morgause flipped, finally finding some random sitcom to watch. Almost exactly when it finished. The doorbell rang. Since she was closest, Morgana grabbed the money off the coffee table and answered the door, much to Morgause's protest. A teenage boy with hair that was way to long handed her the pizzas. She handed him the money. "Keep the change." She said, softly. The kid smiled and leaned against the doorframe. "You have a pretty accent." He flirted. "I bet it's English." Morgana was caught off guard and before she could answer, she felt a protective arm slip around her waist. "It Irish, bitch." She heard Morgause say in a threatening voice. "Leave while you still have your balls." The poor kids eyes widened. He gaped at them, where Morgause was pressing into Morgana's side. He sputtered and ran from the porch and to his car. Morgana coughed, shaking her head. "I think you made him pee on himself." The black hair girl scolded. Morgause frowned as Morgana closed the door and walked to the kitchen. Morgause followed. "I kind of feel bad for him." She said, moving to push her sick girlfriend back, finishing what she was doing. Morgana raised a perfect eyebrow. "Why?" The blonde smirked. "Because I can't blame him. If I was him, I'd flirt too." Morgana scoffed. "Just admit it, you're a big softie." Morgause glared at her. "Am not, I'm bad ass."

"You have a bad ass and a soft heart."  
"I think you feel better."  
"See, you were worried. Softie!"


End file.
